Don't Mess With Dana
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: Takes place during Season 1. Dana is in a super bad mood, and Zoey and Nicole start to think her and Logan would be a good couple because of their personalities.


One day at PCA at the girls' dormitory, Nicole and Dana were having a huge fight over Nicole being so loud and hyper all the time. Dana was so mad, she pushed her against the wall of the room. "Why do you always gotta be such an annoying boy-crazy valley-girl, every time you see one boy you like you have you open your mouth about it for hours!" Dana yelled.

Nicole got up and said with her hands on her hips. "Well... if you find me so annoying, then why do you bother talking to me then you rude-meenie slob?"

Dana then shoved her and said. "Because we sleep in the same dorm room you idiot!"

"Stop calling me names!" Nicole slapped her.

Dana was now taking deep breaths in anger. She then tackled Nicole on the floor,as they were both fist-fighting each other.

Zoey was in the bathroom, washing her face. A girl then said. "Zoey your roommates are fighting and this time they're trying to kill each other."

Zoey rolled her eyes and said. "Those 2 are really starting to make my blood boil." She walked to her dorm room, with her arms crossed, and when she walked in she facepalmed.

Dana was pulling Nicole's hair as Nicole was screaming, grabbing her by her neck. "I'll kill you!" Dana yelled.

"How can you kill me when you're already dead!" Nicole yelled as she then kicked her off her.

"Guys! That's enough!" Zoey yelled, as she then grabbed 2 pillows off her bed and thew them both at them.

"Ow! What gives Zoey!" Nicole asked, rubbing her head.

"You're a wimp! You let a little pillow hurt you, at least I got guts. Guys like a tough girl, not a wimp like you!" Dana teased, crossing her arms.

Nicole then just was staring at Dana angry and silent for a second. Then she picked up the pillow and ran towards her, hitting her with it, screaming like a maniac. Dana was kicking her as she kept hitting her with the pillow.

Zoey then ran to them and got into the fight, braking it up. "Guys! Cut it out! Can you two just calm down and explain why you're both at each other's throats again. It's really getting me into a mood, and you guys don't wanna see me angry."

Nicole began crying as she began to explain. "She started it! She said I'm annoying and loud all the time. It's no true!" She started sobbing.

Dana then looked at Zoey, while pointing to Nicole and said. "See... don't you a little annoyed with all this baby's whining?"

Zoey then rolled her eyes and said. "Dana, it's not nice to insult someone just because they annoy you."

Dana then shoved Zoey and said. "Fine, take your little friend's side, you're not much better then she is."

Zoey put her hands on her hips and said. "Oh, you did not just shove me Dana?"

Dana then grabbed Zoey by the shoulders and said. "I think I did!" She then shoved Zoey over to her bed. Zoey then stood up and was very furious, as she was approaching Dana slowly.

Zoey then shoved her back and said. "You are rude, a bully, stuck up, a slob, a jerk, and much more. And you have the nerve to constantly put down Nicole? I think the worst thing that's happened to me being here at PCA is knowing lowlife jerks like you and Logan."

"Oh, so now you're comparing me to that idiot Logan?" Dana replied, crossing her arms angry.

"You know actually I am, in-fact you two are allot alike." Zoey stated, nodding.

Nicole then gasped as she agreed with Zoey. "Oh, my gosh! I completely agree! I actually think her and Logan would be perfect for each other."

Dana's eyes widened shocked, after hearing that. She then started coming at Nicole, outraged, Zoey jumped in front of Nicole. "Just calm down Dana, she's just being silly as always."

Nicole then put her hands on her hips and said. "You're calling me silly? Does that mean you think I'm annoying too?"

Zoey then just rolled her eyes and said. "Guys, enough of this already, we need to get to class."

Nicole and Dana nodded as the girls then walked out of their dorm, as Zoey was hoping Nicole and Dana could try to go for the rest of the day without killing each other.

Later that day at lunch time the 3 girls were sitting together at one of the tables. Nicole was eating allot of chicken tenders. "Oh, my gosh! How great are these chicken tenders? I love these chicken tenders!"

"If you keep eating those so fast you're gonna start putting on weight." Dana said with a mean look, laughing a little.

Nicole then took a gulp of her drink spit it in Dana's face. Dana then picked up her fork and pointed it towards Nicole and said. "If you do that one more time I will-"

"Okay, enough!" Zoey interupted, as Nicole and Dana were now both quiet, giving each other the stare-down

Chase, Michael, and Logan then walked over to the table, joining them. "Hey, Zoey, I see Nicole and Dana are having another one of their face-offs, they're really at each other huh?" Chase said.

Zoey nodded with her arms crossed and said. "Oh, big time, since this morning. I keep having to keep an eye on them to make sure they don't murder each other."

"She started this whole thing! I was trying to be mature and do the the right thing!" Dana shouted.

Nicole then got up in Dana's face at the table and said. "Are you kidding me? You started it cause you hurt my feelings for no reason!"

"I was just giving you some criticism you whining little baby!" Dana yelled back in Nicole's face.

Logan then banged his hand on table and said. "Will you two just stop! I'm sick of always hearing you girls jabbering over such random stupidity! Just stop."

Nicole and Dana then stopped screaming at each other as they looked at Logan angry. "Oh, you're getting on us. Well, you know what? I'm tired of the way you act! You're so full of yourself, always looking at yourself in the mirror, it's disgusting how coincided you are." Dana said to Logan.

Just then Logan was looking at himself through a small mirror he pulled out of his pocket. "See! You're doing it right now!" Dana yelled.

Logan then put the mirror down and said. "Yeah, well at least I got a better personality then you, that's for sure!"

Nicole then whispered to Zoey. "You see? they're perfect for each other." Zoey nodded.

"I heard that! There's no way I would ever go for a jerk like Logan, I hate his guts!" Dana shouted in anger.

"Well, the way you're fighting with me so much today just makes me think you're hiding your true feelings for me." Logan said with a smile, crossing his arms.

"Maybe you're the one who likes me jerk." Dana shouted back.

"Will you just ask each other out already." Zoey said, rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you just go ahead and ask me out Logan? If you got the guts to." Dana shouted.

"I think you're just worried I'll turn you down." Logan said, laughing a little.

Dana then slammed on the table and said. "Oh, that's it!" She then sat up and walked to Logan. "Stand up right now?"

Logan's eyes widened in shock. "What the heck are you talking about?" He asked.

"Stand up right now! I want to see what you're made of." Dana demanded with her hands on her hips.

Logan then stood up and said. "Look, I'm not gonna fight a girl if that's what you're planning."

Dana then grabbed Logan by the shoulders and held him close to her as she was gonna kiss him, and she was smiling. Zoey and the others all looked shocked. As Logan was about to think she was gonna kiss him his jaw dropped and she then spit in his mouth, and walked back to the other side of the table to sit down.

"You crazy skunkbag! I can't believe you just-" Logan said disgusted, as he then ran away, screaming in anger.

Zoey, Nicole, Chase, and Michael were all bursting in laughter.

The End.

**Author's note: I hoped you guys liked this Zoey 101 one-shot. Please review!**


End file.
